Nothing Like This
by Crymzn
Summary: "Do I look bad?" - "You always look beautiful Bella." A collection of hard times, good times, sexy times, frowns, laughs, smiles, tears, etc. Drabbles containing mostly Bella and Jacob. Maybe some other characters too.
1. Finally

I'm making a little collection of drabbles. Mostly about Jacob and Bella. Please tell me what you think.

**Title:** Finally

**Rating:** T

**Bella**

I drove dangerously fast down the bumpy road to La Push. The rain pelted down hard from the sky and it was getting dark. My eyes stung as I tried to hold back the tears that had been pouring out.

I probably looked like hell. I know I felt like it.

I finally saw the small red house in the distance. My heart returned from my stomach and I breathed a sigh of relief. I checked in my rear view mirror, making sure no one was following me and put my blinker on. I skidded across the dirt, leaving tire marks, and made a very crooked parking job.

I turned off the engine, ripped the keys out of the ignition, and threw open my door; jumping out into the rain. I began to run forward, only to slow my pace. I didn't feel the need to rush anymore.

I was home. I was safe.

Jacob was almost to my truck already, having been alerted to my visit by the roar. He was jogging toward me, shortening the distance with every stride. Then, his expression turned wild, as he saw my face more closely.

He ran to me, asking me a bunch of questions I didn't listen to. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest and started sobbing all over again. His arms embraced me tightly, like he was scared that I would fade away if he didn't hold me close enough.

"Oh God, Bells," he gasped out. He started shaking, and I could tell that he was crying too. His arms wrapped around me felt so good, like it was exactly where I was meant to be. I wanted to crawl inside of him and curl up in his warmth.

We walked slowly to his house, holding each other; supporting each other's weight. Somehow, we made it onto the couch in his living room. The place was dark, there were no lights on and Billy was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened, honey?" His hands found mine and he stared into my eyes. His dark brown orbs begged mine for the truth. He knew that I'd been having troubles with my boyfriend, and that I'd been depressed lately but he didn't know that Jasper had been hitting me.

Jacob's hand came up to caress my face; very hesitant. He traced the cut on my lip, and I hoped it had stopped bleeding. It didn't hurt when he touched my face. It felt nice; as if he were healing me.

"Jasper," I confessed; barely audible. I felt him stiffen next to me. I averted my eyes to our hands. "Don't worry Jake, I'm not with him anymore."

Jake contemplated for a moment, then spoke. "That... incident a few months ago... when you said you fell down the stairs...?" His voice was strangled. I focused on his dark hand holding my pale one. I didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes.

"It was a lie."

I heard him take a deep, shuttering breath. Then he pulled me into his lap and crushed me to him.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I had a weird feeling about him, but I never said anything. I thought you were okay... I'm so sorry." I clung to him, as he clung to me; trying to get as close to him as possible. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair. He kissed my forehead. "I will protect you."

We stayed like that for a while.

Then he carried me into the bathroom and sat me on the counter. He dug out a wash cloth, wet it, and started to dab at my face gently.

"Do I look bad?" I asked while he worked. I hadn't looked in the mirror, I didn't want to see the damage.

"You always look beautiful, Bella."

We kept eye contact the whole time he cleaned my face up. We had a telepathic conversation going on with our eyes. Him telling me he was sorry, and me thanking him for helping me.

When he was satisfied, he rested his arms on either side of my legs, and stared into my eyes.

"Jake, you're my best friend. Thank you... for taking care of me." I whispered in the comfortable silence. His eyes were really beautiful. They were so dark and warm, that I couldn't tell where the pupil ended and the color began. I could look into them all day. They held the secret of the man in front of me.

He was soft and sincere. Loving and warm.

His russet skin was such a contrast to mine, and it made us so beautiful together. And he smelled like the earth. How had I never seen him like this before? How had I never looked at him and knew that he was the most handsome man alive? How could I not notice this?

He smiled. "I'll always take care of you."

My hands lifted up and cupped both sides of his face. I smiled back and said, "I know." Then I kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, and hesitant at first. Then, he was kissing me back. Our lips moved in a slow, romantic rhythm, and my tongue slipped into his mouth.

Exploring. Tasting.

Our tongues ran along each other, meeting for the first time. And then we pulled away and stared at each other with expressions of awe. We were both grinning like little kids in a candy store.

Our arms embraced each other again and we sighed at the same time.

We silently agreed that everything was going to be just fine. As long as we had each other.


	2. Wet Summer Days

**Title: Wet Summer Days**

**Rating: M**

**Bella**

My back was rested against the worn red house, chipped paint probably getting stuck to my pink laced shirt, as I tried to knot the water balloon shut. It was a hot day, so warm that I was actually wearing my short black shorts for once. I knew that one of the boys would be coming to look for me soon, so I nervously closed the balloon and set that one aside. I had four water balloons all ready to go so far.

This idea of a water balloon fight was a bad mistake. They both agreed eagerly and I was worried. I believe they formed a team named Black Call. But I could take them, I was a woman and damnit, I was going to outsmart them this time! I had the advantage, between a three way Paper-Rock-Scissors, I had won. We all had to choose the ways to fill our water balloons. I chose the hose of course, even though they both knew where it was, it would be the quickest.

Jake had won second, and he got the faucet in the kitchen. And poor Embry, who lost, had to choose water bottles. _"You two cannot be serious!" _He'd whined, as Jake and I had doubled over laughing until we couldn't breathe.

As I tied the sixth one, I heard a rustle on the left side of me. My eyes darted over, alert. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I stood up silently, one balloon in each hand, and snuck my way over.

I peaked around the corner, and sure enough, there was Embry. He always tried to be quiet but he was so clumsy that it never worked. His back was to me and he was frantically trying to tie up his second balloon. I grinned and aimed at his head.

"Gotcha!" I squeaked and fired the balloon. He jumped up, soaking wet from head to toe, with a shout and turned around.

"Bella!" He whipped a balloon at me so fast, I didn't notice it was coming until I was soaking wet with icy water. I jumped and shrieked. I got hit again from behind with two more balloons.

I was right all along! They did team up on me! I turned and aimed at Jake, but he dodged my blow. One second, he was to my left and the next, he was swooping me into his arms and swinging me around.

"Jacob!" I squealed. "You put me down," I laughed. Jake did just that. I was tossed gently to the ground and he pinned me down. I saw Embry run behind the house and I knew my demise was coming soon. He came back wearing an expression of innocence. He smiled at us but he had something behind his back.

He showered us with the hose. "Embry!" I screamed, wiggling and laughing under the weight of Jake's strong arms. They were both definitely against me!

"What, Bella doesn't like this game anymore?" Embry laughed, taunting playfully.

"How about this one?" Jake's hands let mine go, went to my stomach, and started to tickle me. I squirmed around even harder and shrieked and hollered so much, someone should have came by to see if I was being attacked. Good thing we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Jake! Stop!" I was lost in my giggles. Embry held the hose over us and the water just kept coming. Then he threw it down and joined Jacob in torturing me.

There was the three of us, and then we began to melt together.

I stared at both of them. They were both so different. Embry's short hair spiked up from the water, and he was looking at me with pure joy and something else... something curious.

Jake's hair was longer, and it fell almost over his eyes, dripping water onto my face. His eyes were smoldering and they were locked on mine. Then, he leaned down to kiss me. His lips were so soft and warm. Our tongues moved in a slow romantic rhythm, like we'd been kissing for years. We both broke away and smiled at each other with such happiness. My arms stretched up around his neck, trying to bring him closer.

He laid down on the ground next to me and his hands began to caress my stomach instead of tickle. His thumbs found their way under the line of my shirt, which was pulled up past my belly button with all the rough housing. His hands began to rub circles on my skin and it relaxed me.

We broke away and I felt Embry to the left of me. I turned to look at him, and our lips were meeting as well. Our lips held each other's for a little while and then his tongue slipped into my mouth. Mine tangled together with his own, so naturally. Embry's hands found their place on my hips. Chills up and down my body. Gave me goose bumps.

A thought ran across my mind that we were all very grateful that Billy would not be home tonight and that the sun was setting and it was so warm out. I was happy that Jake didn't have any neighbors, not for miles. No one would question what was about to happen between the three of us.

"You guys are my best friends in the whole entire world, you know that right?" I smiled, looking up, not at them but at the darkening sunset.

"Of course," Jake said. His hands squeezed my waist for emphasis and then his mouth was on mine again. He was my hero, he was always there for me. He protected me at all times, laughed with me and cried with me. He was the one I could always count on. We broke away for air again. "You both are my best friends too."

"You two mean the world to me," Embry confessed. His hands found their way to my face. He kissed my nose and then my lips. Pulling away, we both smiled like little kids. So innocent and free to do as we pleased.

"I love you both," I mumbled. I was so tired from our water fight, I yawned. I smiled sleepily at the both of them.

Lying there on my back, with the two most amazing men in the whole world on either side of me, I decided that I never wanted to leave La Push. I gazed into Jacob's dark brown eyes and he stared back at me without pause. My hands found their way to his chest and under his shirt so I could feel his muscular stomach.

His hands moved up my belly, caressing the soft flesh. His hands were so warm, they made me tingle all over. Embry's hands trailed along my face, then along my collar bones and shoulders. His eyes watched me closely, exposing the love he had for me. I watched Jake, and I saw the same expression in his as well.

Fire coursed through my veins and I sighed in appreciation. I was melting in between two wonderful, strong bodies that cared deeply for me.

I stared into Jacob's eyes as his hands roamed further up my shirt. My heart raced, thumping wildly in my chest. I was sure both of them could hear it. I felt Embry's hands start to move lower, past my stomach. They teased my thighs, and finally started to move closer to in between them.

Jake's large hands finally teased me enough and found hold of my breasts. His fingers knew just what to do as they danced over my nipples. Embry's slipped under my shorts and grazed over my wet panties.

I panted and moaned. I was growing so wet.

Both of my hands were clutching their shirts. I felt both of them slide down to their buttons on their jeans to try and feel them.

Quickly, our clothes began to shed off our bodies. We kissed and licked and sucked each other as the sun went down. We were gasping, moaning, and panting under the growing moonlight.

Finally, I was sandwiched between the two of them. Never before, had I ever felt so safe or warm. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay there forever.

I was facing Jake. Our bodies rubbing against each other. Embry held me from behind, kissing my neck and moving gently against me.

"I love you Bella." They both said at the same time.

"I love you too Jacob and Embry." I turned to kiss Embry and then faced Jake once again and we kissed. It was open mouthed and hungry, yet so sweet and so full of passion. He stared into my eyes, asking permission for something neither of us had ever done before.

I smiled, trusting and loving him, and he rubbed against me hard and fast before finally slipping into me.

I moaned, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. It hurt, but the pleasure of finally getting what we'd all needed, overpowered it all. It was an intense pleasurable pain and I never wanted the feeling to leave. Jacob and I kept kissing, growling and nipping at each other's lips.

He rocked into me, and me into him, finding a steady rhythm. It began to get faster and harder and I invited it. Finally, I could feel myself fill with Jacob. My eyes rolled back as my nails dug into his shoulders. He groaned with pleasure and pulled out, kissing my mouth with urgency.

I smiled, and Embry turned me over to face him. We stared into each other's eyes. Jacob held me lovingly from behind, reveling in what we'd done just now.

I watched Embry and kissed him fiercely. He was shy as he looked at me, waiting for my okay. I let him know that I wanted nothing more than for him to enter me as well.

He easily went inside me and we rocked against each other, growing faster, harder, and hungrier. We both gasped and moaned, and finally Embry climaxed too. He came out and we kissed frantically. Finally, our eyes felt heavy.

"I love you both so much," I whispered, as we laid naked in the darkness. It must have been cold, but I did not notice because of the heat of the two men on either side of me.

"I love you too Bells," Jacob mumbled from behind into my tangled hair.

"Bella, I love you too." Embry promised.

With both of their arms embracing me, and the love that was radiating from both of them, I had never felt so good. We fell asleep easily from the exhaustion of what we had just performed.


End file.
